Proved Me Right
by thisisica
Summary: Pesona Zi Tao memang susah untuk ditolak. Bahkan makhluk tengil seperti Sehun pun tak bisa mengabaikannya. Taohun


**Proved Me Right**

**.**

**Oh Sehun**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**.**

**ini kisah sangat pasaran, sampai di tukang kaki lima pun bakal nongol dah.**

**jadi..**

**Dldr XD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari sabtu ini adalah hari sabtu paling paling paling paling sial bagi Sehun.

Bayangkan saja , pagi ini ia bangun kesiangan dan berebut kamar mandi bersama hyungnya. Bisa dipastikan, Sehun kalah dalam kompetisi memperebutkan kamar mandi tersebut. Selain karena ukuran tubuh hyungnya jauh lebih besar , sang kakak satu-satunya itu dengan ekspresi memohon mengatakan bahwa ia sedang buru-buru mengejar dosennya untuk bimbingan skripsi. Bagaimana lagi? Mau tak mau Sehun mundur dan membiarkan Kris masuk duluan dan mandi sambil bernyanyi tak jelas di dalam.

Setelah menunggu Kris mandi – sekaligus luluran dan mencukur semua bulu yang ada – Sehun akhirnya bisa masuk dan membersihkan diri secepat kilat. Benar-benar secepat kilat karena dalam waktu lima menit berikutnya, Sehun sudah berada di dalam bis kota dengan seragam acak-acakkan. Kemeja kusut yang tidak dimasukkan, dasi longgar, dan rambut pirang berantakan. Beberapa penumpang berbisik dan bergumam sinis saat Sehun dengan nafas ngos-ngosan masuk ke dalam bis sambil menenteng tas ransel putihnya "dia niat sekolah tidak sih?" atau "anak muda.. bilaslah shampoo di rambutmu dengan bersih"

Perkataan para penumpang tua itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada arloji yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang dua.

Tujuh

Kurang

Dua

Itu artinya Sehun hanya punya dua menit tersisa untuk sampai di sekolah dan duduk manis di bangkunya.

Ck. Mustahil.

Maka Sehun hanya bisa berdoa semoga guru Huang tidak datang atau minimal guru itu datang terlambat seperti dirinya.

Baru saja doa yang dipanjatkan dengan khusyuk itu selesai, ponsel milik Sehun bergetar heboh di dadanya – kebiasaan Sehun adalah menyimpan ponsel di kantung kemejanya. Walaupun orang-orang sudah mengingatkan tentang bahaya menyimpan ponsel di dada karena radiasi ,Sehun tetap melakukannya. Ia berdalih 'dadaku kan tidak menonjol! Aku tidak akan kena kanker payudara!'-

Ada pesan singkat dari teman sebangkunya. Si bodoh Park Chanyeol.

_Stupido Chanyeol :_

_Selamat bung! Guru Huang sudah datang dan kau baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam blacklist siswa pembangkang karena sering telat! Hehehe selamat menikmati!_

Sehun menjambak rambut frustasi. Doanya ternyata tak dikabulkan Tuhan. Ck. Sehun kan memang jarang ke gereja , yah.. terima saja nasibmu Oh Sehun.

_Fabulous Sehun_

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Kenapa aku di blacklist ya tuhan…_

_Stupido Chanyeol :_

_Kau sudah lima kali terlambat kan. Jangan pura-pura lupa. Sudahlah, nikmati saja oke?_

Dengusan keki keluar dari mulut dan hidung Sehun. Nikmati apanya? Menjadi anggota siswa blacklist Mr. Huang, apanya yang harus dinikmati? Dasar Chanyeol si stupido!

….

….

…

Karena ia terlanjur malas dan kehilangan gairah belajar, Sehun memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran dan nongkrong tidak jelas di sudut belakang sekolah. Tempat terpencil itu sudah menjadi semacam markas anak-anak badung. Walau tidak resmi –tentu saja- basecamp anak badung itu selalu ramai dikunjungi jika siswa-siswi malas mengikuti pelajaran. Sebab tempat itu dikelilingi oleh semak tinggi dan dilapiskan oleh rumput tebal yang nyaman untuk berbaring.

Sehun menoleh sekilas ke kanan kiri. Takut jika ada guru kebetulan lewat situ. Setelah memastikan keadaan oke, ia langsung menghambur ke rerumputan dan berbaring dengan ekspresi puas. "haaah! Inilah surgaku! Silakan saja kau jadikan aku anggota di daftar hitam sialanmu itu tuan Huang! Aku tak peduli ! HA ! cuh!" Sehun berteriak emosi. Lalu ia melanjutkan "walau kau mem-blacklist ku, aku akan selalu putih karena aku memang putih! Aku prince snow white!"

Sehun mulai ngelantur. Saking kesalnya ia kembali berceloteh "heh Guru Huang! Harusnya kau sadar diri! Yang harus di black list itu dirimu sendiri! Lihat saja kulit hitammu itu ! MIRROR PLEASEEEE!"

"mentang-mentang kau guru paling muda disini, kau sudah berani membuat blacklist ya"

"apa gara-gara banyak murid yangmenyukaimu, kau jadi besar kepala hah Zitao?"

"dasar modal tampang"

Mulut Sehun memang sangat aktif jika digunakan untuk mengumpat dan menghina seseorang. Bakat terpendamnya memang disitu.

"aku sangat benci padamu guru sialan!"

"sialan sialan Huang Zitao sialan"

"arrrrghhhh! "

"oooow oww ternyata Oh Sehun ada disini."

Suara menjengkelkan nyaring itu membuat Sehun menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit agak gelap sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja biru tua dengan kancing paling atas terbuka. Celana hitam longgar yang ia pakai sangat pantas menutupi kaki panjangnya itu. Rambutnya disisir ke belakang rapi. Dan sebuah cengiran lebar tengah bertengger dengan keren di wajah tampannya.

"eh!"

Guru Huang, atau yang mempunyai nama lengkap Huang Zi Tao ini masih memasang cengiran sementara Sehun langsung duduk dengan cepat.

"kau sedang apa disini Oh Sehun? Kau terlambat lalu memutuskan untuk bolos begitu? Nakalnya…" suara guru ekonomi itu terdengar menyebalkan karena nadanya yang sangat mengintimidasi. Sehun Cuma bisa meneguk ludahnya jengkel. Kenapa ia bisa ketahuan ada disini?

"aku tahu kau pasti disini. Karena aku dulu juga sering kemari. Ah… kau tidak tahu ya? Aku ini alumni sini lho"

Masa bodoh. Sehun sama sekali tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya jauh dari guru menyebalkan ini.

Mungkin hanya Sehun yang beranggapan jika Tao menyebalkan. Karena seluruh siswa lainnya di sekolah begitu memuja akan ketampanan, kebaikkan , dan pesona guru satu ini. Ia baru berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Masih muda karena ia memang belum lulus kuliah. Saat ini Tao mengajar karena itu adalah tugas kuliah untuk mahasiswa semester akhir sepertinya.

Ia sedang magang di sekolah Sehun untuk tiga bulan ke depan. Dan dalam waktu beberapa hari, pamor Tao begitu melejit padahal ia hanya mengajar kelas dua belas saja, termasuk kelas Sehun.

"kau diam saja? Mulutmu hilang ya?" canda Tao iseng. Wibawanya yang cool saat mengajar mendadak hilang. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Sehun yang langsung beringsut jijik ke pinggir.

"kenapa geser-geser sih? Kau takut ya duduk bersamaku?"

Sehun bergumam tidak jelas sehingga Tao tertawa kecil "jangan mengumpat tentangku seperti itu , nanti kuadukan pada hyungmu lho.."

Perkataan Tao membuat Sehun mendongak dengan tatapan sinis "hyungku? Kau kenal hyungku?"

"yap, Kris kan? Kau adiknya Kris yang kuliah di jurusan psikologi semester akhir di Konkuk?"

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

Tao cekikikan "aku teman hyungmu. Ah.. tepatnya aku dan dia berkenalan saat seminar. Kami sudah lumayan akrab hehe"

"oh."

"ah juteknya Oh Sehun ini.." Tao berkata lagi. Sepertinya wajah Tao tak pernah terbebas dari yang namanya cengiran dan seringai. Karena ia selalu melakukan dua kegiatan itu setiap saat. Dan Sehun tak pernah suka ekspresi Tao itu. Dia benci guru ini. Dan juga benci seringai beserta cengirannya.

Sehun diam saja. Antara malas bicara, enggan , takut, dan benci meliputi perasaannya.

"ck. Kau diam terus. Padahal daritadi mulutmu kencang sekali menghinaku"

"ya. Karena aku tak suka padamu, _guru Huang_." Jawab Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya.

Lagi-lagi Tao memasang seringainya "wah wah. Kau harus dihukum Tuan Oh. Begini-begini juga aku adalah gurumu."

Sehun langsung berdiri. Ia mendelik tajam pada Tao yang menatapnya datar

"terserah. Kau sunat saja nilaiku sekalian. Aku tak peduli"

Sehun pun langsung menyambar ranselnya dan sesegera mungkin pergi meninggalkan Tao yang tertawa kencang di belakangnya

….

….

…..

"Sehun, kau dipanggil guru Huang ke kantor.." ucap Jongdae dari luar kelas.

"hah?" Sehun yang tengah asyik adu jambak bersama Chanyeol langsung berdiri kaku "guru Huang? Huang Zitao guru panda menjengkelkan itu maksudmu?"

Jongdae mengangguk "ya.. siapa lagi?"

Chanyeol terkikik di sampingnya "hihi, siswa blacklist dipanggil oleh guru Huang.."

"diam kau sialan" gumam Sehun malas. Ia kemudian keluar kelas menuju ruang yang tadi Jongdae sebutkan untuk menemui Tao. Sialan memang guru yang satu ini. Mau apalagi dia memanggil Sehun ke kantor? Apa dia benar-benar mau menghukumnya? Atau menyunat nilainya? Astaga… bagaimana bisa nilainya disunat, sedangkan nilai yang ia miliki sudah sangat sangat kecil. Bisa habis dong?

Cih, Sehun jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi bersikap angkuh dan menyebalkan pada gurunya. Tak seharusnya ia bersikap sekurang ajar itu pada Tao. Walau laki-laki ini masih muda, tetap saja kan, Tao itu adalah seorang guru disini. Walau ia hanya guru magang sih..

Hanya beberapa menit saja, Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu kantor yang terbuka. Ia melongok ke dalam dan menemukan Tao tengah sibuk menulis di mejanya yang berada di ujung.

Tanpa rasa malu dan mengucap permisi, Sehun langsung masuk dan berdiri di depan Tao sehingga pemuda yang lebih tua mendongak padanya

"Oh. Kau Oh Sehun, baguslah kau datang tepat waktu. Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman perihal yang tadi."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia masih mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya pada Tao yang nyengir padanya "duduklah.."

Mau tak mau Sehun duduk di depan meja Tao. Sementara sang guru muda berkutat kembali bersama pekerjaannya.

_Satu menit._

_.._

_…_

_Lima menit._

_.._

_…_

_Sepuluh menit._

_.._

…

"ehm maaf . tapi aku dipanggil kesini untuk apa?" Sehun membuka suara saat ia sudah sepuluh menit duduk kaku dihadapan Tao yang asyik dengan kertas dan buku-bukunya.

Tao melirik sekilas "kau akan aku hukum"

"tapi mana hukumannya?"

Tao menyeringai. Membuat Sehun bergidik lalu menundukkan kepala. Sial. Ia sangat benci melihat seringai seksi itu.

Oops.. apa Sehun tadi bilang jika seringai milik Tao itu seksi?

Oke lupakan. Itu hanya kesalahan pada otak konslet Sehun.

_Tiga puluh menit._

_…_

_…._

_Empat puluh menit._

_…._

_…._

Sehun mulai jengah. Untuk apa ia dipanggil kemari kalau hanya untuk menonton Tao menulis di depannya?

"mana hukumanku?" Tanya Sehun kurang ajar. Ia melupakan kembali rasa sopan santunnya saat guru magang itu membuatnya seperti orang bodoh disini. Untuk apa ia dipanggil kalau hanya disuruh diam seperti patung?

Tao menghentikan acara menulisnya lalu menampakkan cengiran lebar "bersabarlah. Kau sudah tidak tahan dihukum oleh guru setampan aku ya?"

S.H.I.T

S

H

I

T

Sehun langsung menutup mulut.

Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari sang murid nakal, Tao hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali menulis.

Oke. Sehun merasa dibodohi sekarang.

Ia melirik sekilas pada arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ini sudah masuk waktu pulang. Mungkin kelasnya sudah kosong dan Chanyeol, si sahabat bodoh nan kesayangan, sudah pulang tanpa menunggunya. Huft…

Saking jenuh dan bosan, Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menghindari bertatap muka dengan Tao, akhirnya mendongak dan matanya langsung berhadapan dengan onyx Tao yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tao menaikkan alisnya.

Sehun menggeleng kaget "tidak." Ia lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemana pun, terserah. Asal tak bertatapan lagi dengan bola mata Tao. Tadi itu, cukup membuat Sehun _nervous_.

Dan Sehun baru menyadari kalau iris Tao yang tadi menatapnya itu sangat .. **memesona.**

Baiklah. Sehun akui. Mata sang guru idola itu memang keren. Warnanya hitam dan jernih. Apalagi dua buah kantung mata yang menghiasi bagian bawah rongga onyxnya.

Siapa pun yang ditatap setajam itu oleh Tao, pasti akan _nervous _juga sepertinya tadi. _Yah.. itu lumrah, _pikir Sehunseraya mengangguk kecil.

Tapi Sehun adalah anak bandel. Setelah menyadari kalau iris Tao sangat memesona, ia malah mulai menjelajahi wajah Tao dengan matanya.

Hal pertama yang Sehun perhatikan adalah rambutnya.

Rambut hitam Tao yang disisir rapi dan sedikit diberi gel agar tatanannya tidak rusak dan mengilap.

Sehun akui, model surai hitam itu sangat keren. Sangat _cool_.

Lalu pandangannya turun pada keseluruhan wajah sang guru. Ternyata Tao memiliki struktur yang agak tirus dan tulang pipi yang tidak begitu menonjol. Sangat cocok bersanding dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

_Bibir merah_.

Sehun langsung menahan tawanya saat memerhatikan bentuk bibir Tao. Ia jadi teringat tweety dan Angelina Jolie.

_Bibirnya berisi dan penuh. Enak untuk dijilat dan dikulum.._

"pffffft" Sehun menahan tawanya lagi. Ia jadi geli dan jijik sendiri dengan pikiran yang ada di otaknya tadi. Dijilat? Dikulum? Yatuhan..

Sehun menggeleng. Ia harus berhenti memerhatikan Tao. Bisa-bisa ia akan menjerit seperti teman-teman sekelasnya yang merupakan "Mr Huang Lovers". Tidak. Tidak. Sehun kan sangat anti pada guru Huang. Harga dirinya bisa runtuh kalau ia mengakui kalau guru Huang itu..-

… Tampan.

"uhuk uhuk hoooek" Sehun langsung batuk heboh.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao sambil mengangkat alisnya lagi.

Sehun menggeleng cepat "tidak. Tidak apa-apa"

Oke. Sehun tak akan mengakui kalau Huang Zi Tao itu tampan.

_.._

_Lima puluh menit._

_…_

_….._

_Satu jam_

_…_

_…._

_Dua jam_

_…_

_…_

Kaki dan punggung Sehun sudah pegal dan kaku karena posisi duduknya yang sedari tadi tak berubah. Ia melemaskan ototnya sambil mendesah pelan. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Tao karena sudah menyita waktunya dengan menahan ia duduk disini layaknya orang tolol. Sementara Tao sendiri berkutat dengan pekerjaannya tanpa bicara sedikit pun pada Sehun. Jangankan bicara, menoleh pada Sehun juga tidak.

"aish.. sudah hampir jam tujuh Guru Huang." Ketus Sehun seraya mengusap-usap lengannya yang mulai dingin.

Tao masih menulis. Tapi ia menjawab pernyataan Sehun "memangnya kenapa kalau sudah hampir jam tujuh?"

"tandanya sudah malam" Sehun berujar kalem.

Kali ini Tao menatap Sehun yang langsung buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya . ingat, tak ada acara saling tatap. Sehun tak mau bertatapan dengan Tao. Ia takut terpesona pada iris keren itu. "oh. Jadi Sehun si tukang bolos takut pulang malam?"

Bukan. Bukan pulang malam yang Sehun takuti.

Ia hanya takut dan enggan untuk berduaan di tempat sepi dan hening seperti ini bersama Tao. Ia ingin buru-buru keluar. bisa-bisa ia pingsan karena tak kuat lebih lama berdekatan dengan Tao.

Tadi saja ia sampai batuk-batuk kan gara-gara berpikir kalau Tao itu tampan?

Bagaimana kalau ia lebih lama bersama Tao dan semakin yakin kalau Tao itu super tampan? Bisa-bisa ia kehabisan oksigen.

"Aku takut ibu dan ayah cemas. Kris hyung juga" ucap Sehun memelas.

Tao mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali berpulang pada buku-buku lalu membereskan peralatannya secepat kilat. "yasudah. Ayo, kita keluar."

Desahan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia bersyukur akhirnya Tao mengajaknya pulang.

"jangan berpikir kau akan kulepaskan hari ini Oh Sehun. Hukumanmu bahkan belum terlaksana" ujar Tao saat mereka berdua berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Tao berjalan di depan sedangkan Sehun ada di belakangnya.

"apa? Tapi bukankah tadi itu hukumannya?" jantung Sehun hampir copot saat mendengar kata-kata Tao tadi.

Seringai yang paling dibenci Sehun kembali terpasang di wajah Tao "hukuman? Yang tadi itu bukan hukuman. Aku hanya menyuruhmu duduk dan menungguku selesai mengerjakan perkerjaan. Masa kau bilang itu hukuman?"

Sehun berdecak sebal "lalu apa hukumanku Guru Huang?"

Tao menyeringai semakin lebar. "kau mau tahu?"

"ya.. cepatlah."

"emmm sebelum itu, aku akan bertanya dulu." Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Mau tak mau Sehun juga berhenti di sampingnya. Ia agak salah tingkah karena Tao menatapnya intens, jadi Sehun hanya bersiul tidak jelas sambil melempar asal pandangannya.

"ini hari sabtu kan? Kau tidak ada acara?"

Hati Sehun serasa diiris sembilu. Apa Tao tengah menyindirnya?

Ia kan _single._ Mana mungkin ia punya acara di malam minggu seperti ini. Huh, menyedihkan.

"aku tidak punya acara" jawab Sehun singkat. Mengabaikan Tao yang masih menyeringai senang.

"oh… jomblo."

"SINGLE ! DEMI TUHAN ! AKU _SINGLE_!"

Satu hal yang harus orang-orang tahu. Sehun itu bukan jomblo apalagi jones. Ia itu _single._

Tao tertawa kecil "baiklah. Baiklah single. Nah, kau tidak punya acara? Baguslah"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya "kenapa?"

"kau mau tahu hukumanmu?" Tao balik bertanya.

Sambil menahan rasa salah tingkahnya karena melihat tawa Tao, Sehun mengangguk kikuk. Dalam hati ia bergumam _busyat.. Tao saat tertawa ternyata jadi terlihat kawaii lmao_

"serius kau mau tahu apa hukumanmu?"

"ya!" Sehun jadi gemas sendiri sekarang.

Tao tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut "ayo, kencan denganku malam ini.."

Sepertinya hari sabtu bukanlah hari yang sial lagi bagi Oh Sehun.

Sepertinya.

…

…..

FIN

….

…..

.

.

.

Ah aku suka dan demen banget kalau ngebayangin Tao jadi seorang mahasiswa atau pengajar xD

Pakai celana bahan hitam panjang dan kemeja biru, jangan lupa lengan bajunya dilipat sampai ke siku. Terus rambutnya hitam legam disisir rapi, tapi tetep ditata keren. Tipe-tipe cowok muda kece yang bersahaja hngggaaargfhgtuyyogsahfhdfru .

Takutnya ini ada typo antara nama Tao dan Jongin. Karena saat ngetik ini, wajah Kim Jongin lah yang membayang di otak. Hmm aku terlalu cinta pada Jongin sih .

Okeeey, terima kasih sudah baca atau cuma sekedar buka doang terus di tutup lagi -_-

Boleh kok menumpahkan perasaan dan pikiran kamu saat membaca tulisanku ini. Boleh banget! B.A.N.G.E.T!

Ketik aja di kotak review di bawah itu tuh ;')


End file.
